Resolutions: Everyones gotta have them!
by LyzabethSay
Summary: The Team spills their resolutions as the clock ticks closer to the end of a fabulous year. Set in real CSI NY time.


**Resolutions: Everyone gotta have them!**

**Summery: **The Team spills their resolutions as the clock ticks closer to the end of a fabulous year.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY

**A/N: **Something quick I did. It's 11.11pm right now… By the time I post it, it will be 11.20pm so Happy New Year to everyone and don't forget… Resolutions are good!

**--------**

Laugher and cheers filled Sullivan's as groups of friends gathered for the last few precious minutes of 2008. From a small table at the back a roar of cheers filled the air as they raised their glasses at each other.

'Okay, New Year's Resolutions, people!' Stella called out placing her empty glass on the table. There were sighs on complaints from her felloe peers as she eyed each of them up. 'No, no. Resolutions are something everyone must do. What the point of starting a New Year if you have no goal of accomplishment at the end?' They started to nod in agreement with her though Mac, still sober from the two glasses of beer he'd had, blamed her spontaneous act on the 5 glasses of beer she'd drunk.

'I'll start then,' she cried when no one stepped up. 'I want to find someone to settle down with.'

Each of her companions raised their eyebrows and dropped their jaws at her statement. Was this true, was that really Stella talking?

'What?' she finally said watching them gawk at her, 'There comes a time in a woman's life when she realizes she needs someone. Adam,' she pointed to the lab tech sitting next to her, 'your turn!'

Adam gave a sigh of distress, he hadn't thought of it nor wanted to think of it but if he had to say something now there was only one thing he could think of, 'To not get sacked from this job.'

'You won't,' Mac said, 'I'll see to that.'

Adam smiled, hoping, praying that that was true. He loved his job, he loved the people he worked with, he couldn't leave all this, never.

'Mac?' Stella said, since he sat next to Adam.

'To make New York a safer place.'

'Oh, come on!' his peers cried. 'There's got to be something better than that.'

'I can't think of one, really,' he said in his distress and he couldn't. There wasn't really anything he wanted, anything he needed, if there was something he'd remember it half way through the year and forget by the time the next New Year came.

'Fine,' Stella said, 'Jess.' She pointed towards the female detective sat after Mac.

'I want to be back home next New Year. I've spent too long in New York and I haven't spent New Year with my family for… ages now!'

'You're not leaving are you?' Don asked from next to Jess.

'No, but I want to go home more, I miss my family.'

'We're you're family Jess,' Danny cried from next to Don but she just smiled in return, knowing that actually, that was true. There was no one in the world she felt closer to. These were the people she saw everyday, who she worked with. They knew her and she knew them – she couldn't ask for more.

'Don,' Stella called next.

'By this time next year I will want to have gotten enough guts to tell that special someone how I really feel about them,' he strained but still successed in not looking to his right, where Jess sat arms folded across her chest.

'And who might that be?' she asked.

'You'll know once I've told them,' she smiled at her this time. Everyone knew about thoughs two, how close they were, how eager they were to work on a double case together. They enjoyed each others company and wanted it more and more as each day past.

'Danny,' Stella continued the roll call.

'I want to make sure you,' he pointed at Lindsay, 'and him,' he pointed at their yet to be born baby, 'to live happily and with no worries in the world.'

Everyone aww and ahh at the two but all Lindsay could do was smile, lean over and peck Danny on the lips. Sweetness it was true that they were an adorable couple who'd make great parents to their soon to be born child.

'Lindsay,' Stella called next.

'I want him to be happy,' she pointed at her stomach.

'Are we sure it's a boy?' Stella asked, no one knew for sure and neither Lindsay nor Danny had said anything.

'No, but we're keeping it that way for now,' she smiled at her team, the support and love they'd give her was more than she could imagine. She thought, the moment she'd told them, that all hell would break loose and they'd be telling her she made the wrong choice but they didn't – they guided her and helped her along every step of the way and she was glad that her baby would be brought into a world of love and care by everyone they knew.

'Last but not least, Sheldon,' Stella finally said coming to the last member of the team.

Sheldon leaned back in his chair and looked carefully at the group eyeing them one by one as he pondered on his own resolution, 'Spend next New Year in San Francisco.'

Mac smiled at the mention, remembering when Sheldon had come into his office saying he'd given up his holiday for Adam.

'Listen, dude, I am so sorry for that, I mean you shouldn't have needed to do that for me -' Adam started but was cut off. He felt guilty for what everyone had done for him.

'Hey, I don't want you leaving as much as any of these people okay,' Sheldon smiled at Adam who calmly leaned back in his chair. He didn't want Adam to leave, he was an asset to the lab. He was needed and wanted, not just for his scientific knowledge but his quirky, adorableness that made everyone love him.

'Now, I'd ask Sid what his New Year's resolutions were but unlike everyone else at the table, he actually has a family to go home to.'

'I heard one of his daughters couldn't make it home for New Year this time,' Mac pointed out.

'Aww, really?' Stella said, 'Well, at least they know she loves them!'

They sat and drank for another half an hour before the bar tender called everyone's attention. They all turned to the small tv screen above the bar and watched as the festiveness of New York city bowed down to the coming of the New Year.

5

4

3

2

Happy New Year – and it would be. Happy, glorious and excitement filled, for no one sleeps in New York, nothing goes unseen, and no one get's away from New York's finest.

--------

**A/N: **Happy New Year my lovelies! Review are much loved and if you want to spill your resolutions – go ahead. Here is mine, to FINISH my current Fic and write a several new ones before the year is out. 365 more days to go people!

**A/N: **To anyone who is reading this post 1.1.2009 I left Hawkes out the first time (you have no idea how sorry I am for that, I honestly didn't notice and I was writing this is record time so I knew I was bound to miss someone out) I am VERY sorry for that and if I ever meet Shledon or Hill for that matter I will be sure to apologize thoroughly.


End file.
